Wild Times and Drastic Changes
by Mr. BC
Summary: Due to circumstances beyond their control, the entire gang from Camp Anawanna is tranferred to another camp. Is it a good or bad experience? Read, check it out, and please review, I implore you. I'd really like to know what you think.
1. New Camp

Disclaimer and A/N: I own nothing about this show. It is property of Nickelodeon and I own no characters except for the new ones that are made up. Thank you and please read and if you could review, I'd appreciate it. Any kind of feedback, including criticism, is welcome.

* * *

For at least a generation, Camp Anawanna had been known to many people, including the administration, as the "happiest place in the universe," and there was always plenty of evidence to back that up. Every year from late June until mid-August, campers, who only during these months had the opportunity to see each other or communicate at all, were delighted to see their friends and consider themselves family. Even though there were always some rifts every now and then, just about everyone in camp knew each other and got along. The sense of camaraderie near the end of every summer was the best thing you could imagine.

And for parents, it was the place their kids were to learn the concept of tough love. All of the counselors knew how to handle all kids, from the easygoing to the rebellious. With their college degrees in adolescent development, they were all specialized and prepared for the obstacles their kids threw their way. Dr, Kahn, the headmaster since the camp's founding, was no dumb cookie or pushover. He was the mind and heart of camp and every parent (not so much camper or counselor) appreciated him.

Camp Anawanna was, in short, a good investment for parents and a great experience for kids.

This summer, however, the nasty and deadly SARS epidemic spread through much of the area of the state. This included the land that camp was situated. Luckily, the outbreak occurred during the school year so no one was affected. But it meant that Camp Anawanna would have to close for the year while the place was fumigated and cleaned up.

Dr. Kahn took the opportunity to transfer his campers to another camp while the place was being refurbished. The place was known as Camp Watson-Driscoll and it was in the southern portion of the state that was not hit by the epidemic. While all the campers from Anawanna were relocated to Watson-Driscoll, some of the counselors, including Ug, opted to stay at their other job for the year and return to camp when the time was right. Ug was a gym teacher at the town high school in Corvallis, Oregon. And to help boost his pay, he decided to take on the short-term task of helping to rebuild the basketball courts and hockey rinks over the summer. While he wasn't going to camp this year, he promised to send a letter on occasion.

And so, Camp Anawanna's people, for one summer, were in a different place. This is their story and their occurrences.

* * *

"So when we actually get to this new place is it going to be different than our regular camp?" the pessimistic Dina Alexander asked her friends as they were nervously on the long car ride with her mom to their new summer home.

"As long as it has plenty of sports activities, I'll be all set," replied her eager comrade, Telly Radford. She wasn't too nervous about the new placement.

"How do you not wear yourself out with those programs? It must get exhausting after a while," Dina asked her as she applied blush to her cheeks. She felt mandated to do this. If she were to go anyplace new, she was almost always certain to put any kind of makeup on to turn any cute guys' attention to her.

The only gesture to this Telly could make in response was a disgusted glare. "The question is how can you put that stuff on and think you will attract a guy your first day?"

"It worked for me before, so why shouldn't it again?"

"That was three years ago. History doesn't always repeat itself, you know."

While the two of them were having a conversation that was starting to escalate into an argument, their other close friend was busy writing ideas down on her notepad to bring to this new camp. Always conscious of how the environment is affected by various sources, Zoe Zinaida Ziff (known to everyone including her family and friends as Z.Z. to make it easier) couldn't help but notice in the brochure that the place didn't exactly pride itself on either cleanliness or environmental issues. They were acknowledged, but hardly detailed.

"Hey guys, which do you think is a better idea?" she asked her pals sitting next to her, "a club about nature's animal friends or the importance of cleaning out the air to maintain natural beauty?"

"Z.Z., don't you think it's time that the government worries about stuff like that and you go ahead with your normal life?" Telly asked after rolling her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, nature's wellbeing is a big part of my life. You've known me for a long time and you should be aware of that."

Telly thought about a comeback, but instead turned back to the brochure that she brought with her and continued to read about the details of the new camp.

Dina was still antsy about the whole thing and wanted the car ride to be over. "Mom, how much longer until we're there? We've been driving for over an hour now."

"Not much longer, dear," her equally diva-like mother replied. "Only a few more exits and we'll be there."

"What have you heard about this camp, Mrs. Alexander?" Telly couldn't help but ask, looking up from the brochure.

"Not a heck of a lot, Telly. But my husband checked it out during one of his days off and he says it is a lot more modern than most camps."

"What does that mean? Better quality of everything?" Z.Z. chimed in.

"Somewhat. He described it as something like a college campus except near the woods and that the facilities aren't made of timber."

"Sounds fascinating. I hope it's run well too."

About six minutes later, the ladies arrived at Camp Watson-Driscoll. It was exactly as Dina's dad had described it. It was basically a college setting, complete with dormitories as bunks and a library for computer wizards. The girls hopped out of the car, grabbed their bags and moved to a picnic bench near the parking lot. Stiff from sitting in the car so long, they decided to stretch and get some fresh air.

"Mom, are you sure this new place is going to be okay?" Dina asked her mom again. Telly and Z.Z. in the background sighed and murmured under their breath. They had heard these types of questions all car ride long and were sick of it.

"Of course, honey. And remember, Daddy and I are only a phone call away if anything comes up," her mother responded.

"Although it's an awfully long ride."

"Dina, get over it already," Telly whispered to her annoyed.

"Hey you athlete, us divas need more assurance because our nerves become easily fragile."

"Dina, be nice now," her mother lectured. "You've known Telly and Z.Z. a long time. Your guy friends will also be here later on."

"Okay, Mom. Thank you." Dina hugged her mom as she was preparing to make the long car ride back home.

"Good bye, baby. Remember, we are a phone call away. Have fun, girls," her mom said to Z.Z. and Telly.

"Bye, Mrs. Alexander," the girls said in unison. "Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime," she replied. "So long, honey." She walked back toward her car and blew kisses to Dina as she got her keys out.

Speaking of the guy friends, they were on a school bus on their way to camp. There were a few loads of buses taking Anawanna's kids to this camp. Of the four of Ug's men group, only one of them was having real butterflies about the new scenario. The others were busy contemplating delicious opportunities and liking the prospect of a looser run camp that what they were used to. Now that they were in their teenage years, they desired more freedom.

"You know anybody who's gone here before?" the group's most outgoing member, Ronnie Pinsky asked his friends.

"No, but I heard there's a lot more action here than at Anawanna," the more hardcore and rebellious Bobby Budnick responded.

"And the quality of the food is much better," the somewhat oblivious friend Eddie Gelfen added. Since the beginning of his time with these people, he had been known to everyone as Donkeylips due to his distinct speech impediment.

"And they're better prepared for any wild animals that maybe looking for food," Budnick said.

"What about cute girls?" Pinsky couldn't resist asking.

"Let's hope there are plenty," Budnick said.

"And some within my league," Donkeylips chimed in.

They were about to get off the exit to Camp Watson-Driscoll when they noticed what their computer geek comrade Sponge Harris was up to. His real name is Sean, but due to his inhuman and archival memory, he earned the nickname Sponge because he could soak it up and keep it in.

"Spongey, what are you up to?" Pinsky inquired.

"Just checking up on the electronic clubs that they have there," he said looking up from his brochure copy. "I hope to add something like that to my resume."

"What's your main concern about it?" his pal Donkeylips asked.

"Basically just how I'm going to fit in socially. It's been a while since I switched from anywhere outside my comfort zone."

"It's not like we had a choice here."

"True, but it doesn't make me feel any less nervous. I hope Anawanna is ready by October. And I hope to catch an update from Ug."

Soon after, the buses pulled and parked into the driveway of Watson-Driscoll and the campers that had been log-jammed on them for so long finally got out and walked around with their bags and explored the site.

"This place is distinctly more college-like than what we're used to, you know," Sponge observed.

"So does that mean it's a detriment to you Spongy?" Pinsky asked in response to this.

"No, but it's just different."

"Well," Budnick started, "all I'm hoping for are just nicer people in authority and better things to do."

"You'd probably want a music group or something," Donkeylips added.

"Nail on the head, dude."

Meanwhile, the girls had been walking around with their stuff and saw their guy counterparts by the auditorium. Z.Z. suggested they go say hi. Dina and Telly reluctantly agreed even though they had wanted to mingle with the crowd that had been making its way into the camp grounds in hopes of finding new mates.

"Hi, guys!" Z.Z. greeted. "How do you like the new place so far in the very short time we've been here?"

"I guess you could say I still have some concerns, but they should go away once we get settled in," Sponge replied.

"You're not going to try any of those silly nature promotions like you did last year, are you?" Donkeylips asked her out of left field.

"I might," she said. "I do hope to convince them to improve their stance on the environment. It seems deplorable based on what I've read in the brochure."

"Anything new happen with you guys," Pinsky asked them.

"Not much," Telly said. "Just keeping up in school, that's all."

"I hope to meet new young men who will grow to adore me," Dina said in a cutesy manner, showing off her made-up face.

_If there is anyone, I'll pound them into the cement,_ Donkeylips thought to himself. He was still not truly over his crush on her and it had resurfaced over the school year. At a Valentine's Dance, he was not only rejected by a few girls as dates, but one of them even went as far as to frame him for harassment to the principal. He was cleared of any wrongdoing because the girl who did that was known to be manipulative. If there was a girl that ever really understood him, it was Dina. Every now and then, his heart would still palpitate from him dancing with her at the social.

"I think we'll have fun here but I am uneasy about not being in Anawanna," Budnick said. "So, whatever happens, we'll stick together, the seven of us and make the best of it."

And right on cue, a rather husky but good-looking young man with bleach blond hair and a light blue camp shirt approached the crew, situated himself between Pinsky and Telly and threw his arm around them.

"Well, if it isn't some new campers," he said cheerily. "Or just transfers from the old camp."

"We're transfers, pal," Telly disgustedly replied, trying to break free of his grasp.

"Yeah? Well, allow me to introduce myself." He walked towards the middle of the group and continued with a smirk on his face throughout. "My name is Bob, Bob Kelly. And my role here is the unofficial welcomer to new campers here."

Budnick knew that sounded familiar, but he was too preoccupied with the new setting. He couldn't get over how nicer the dorm bunks were compared to the cabin bunks.

"So," Bob continued. "My pals and I here wish you a terrific time here and we hope you love it." He walked away towards his gang who were watching nearby.

"Gee, thanks," they all said. As they were walking to an information board near the auditorium, Budnick made an unwise choice to leave his bag with his laundry in it where it was. He did carry his bag with his valuable items.

"So, the lake nearby looks clean," Z.Z. said as she saw it over some rocks and beyond some trees.

"And the gym looks five-star," Telly said, looking the other way.

"I didn't know they had a library," Sponge exclaimed. "I'll be able to read all about becoming a computer guy."

"And, Budnick," Pinsky added looking towards the entrance, "check out the babes that are here."

"Yeah, they are mighty cute. Should we go try our luck right now?"

"Let's go."

"Hey, Budnick," Donkeylips called out. "Isn't that your bag those guys are running with?"

"What bag?" He then remembered that he left the bag with the laundry in it where they met Bob and realized something seemed off with him. He turned around and saw Bob with his friends running with his bag towards an unoccupied flag pole.

"Oh no, they don't, those little slime-wipes!" He sprinted towards them as fast as his legs could carry him. But by the time he caught up to them, they had raised something up the pole and once it reached the top, it flapped in the breeze and waved to the left.

"Yeah, pal, this is how we initiate," Bob said as he passed by. Then he called out: "Hey, everyone, a new camper's underwear is up the flagpole! You know what to do!"

As everyone passed it, they saluted. Budnick had done this to so many new campers in his life, he didn't care to think what it would be like if he were ever the subject of one of them. Now that he was, he turned beat red in the face and wanted to go pound Bob.

"That big slime ball!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we know what it's like to be on the other side of this, now do we, Robert?" Dina taunted once she came up to him.

"Zip it!" was all he could say in response. When he regained his composure somewhat, he spat out, "When I see that punk next time, I'll…"

Before he could finish, a man over the loudspeaker started talking: _"Attention all, welcome to Camp Watson-Driscoll. This year, we want to welcome campers from our friends at Camp Anawanna and assure them that they are more than welcome here while their place gets renovated and we want to make them feel right at home. Would all campers from that group as well as newcomers please report to the auditorium for a brief orientation and room assignments. Thank you."_

Budnick and the others complied with this message even as he was fuming with Bob about the prank. It was in his bones that this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Soon after the gang entered the auditorium, it filled up with both Anawanna's campers and new ones for the first time. Sponge and Donkeylips were sitting next to each other and they were both surrounded by first-time campers, all of whom were as nervous as they were.

"Are you sure my parents made a good investment about coming here?" one asked Sponge.

"Your guess is as good mine," he answered. "We're new here as well."

"We were forced out of our camp, so we were moved over here," Donkeylips informed him.

After a minute or so more of talking, a middle-aged man dressed neatly with a tie and with dirty blond hair came out from behind a door and got everyone's attention. Once everyone stopped talking, he started:

"Thank you all for your patience and attention. On behalf of all the staff here, we want to welcome you to our domain, Camp Watson-Driscoll," he said. "This camp, founded in April 1969, used to be a college. Then in October 1983, it was converted into a camp. So if you said to yourself 'Hey, this place looks and feels like a college,' that is why. So, with that in mind, my name is Dr. Saniuk and I am the headmaster of the camp (equivalent to Dr. Kahn). I know this seems intimidating to all of you because you were either pushed out of your comfort zone, or are in camp for the first time. After about a week, you should feel comfortable."

"We'd better be," Dina whispered to her pals. "Remember it took us a while to get comfortable at Anawanna."

"We remember that well," Telly and Z.Z. whispered back.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to your counselors," Dr. Saniuk continued. Four men stood up out of the crowd and took their place on either side of him. "Because of the larger-than-usual number of people attending this camp this year, we will split you along with the rest of the camp contingent into two groups and these four gentlemen, in teams of two, will be in charge of the group that you are assigned to. To my right are counselors, Mr. Santiago and Mr. Putney." The two of them acknowledged the crowd. "And to my left are Mr. Tavernese and Mr. Casey." Likewise, they acknowledged.

"These guys don't look too bad," Budnick murmured to himself.

"Let's hope they're not as rigid as Ug," Pinsky added, overhearing him.

"In addition to these men," Dr. Saniuk said, "We have Chef Dan Lasko who you'll see in the cafeteria everyday." He stood and made himself familiar to everyone. "And if you ever have any problems in your everyday life, we have a counseling department and the main man who could help you is Dr. Brian McKinley, Ph.D." He did the same. "And finally our nurse is Mrs. Mary Rosenstein." She did likewise.

"Looks like we're well taken care of," Sponge told Donkeylips.

"Yeah, but hopefully, we won't have to see any of those people."

"Why?"

"If you have to see anyone other than your counselors, that's trouble."

The rest of the informational update was basically a reinforcement of the activities and clubs that the brochure provided. Also the rules were dished out and Dr. Saniuk made it clear that they would be strictly enforced, no exceptions. Then it was time for bunk assignments.

"So, we have a list of assignments to your dorms and counselors. We know you're used to calling them bunks, but since this used to be a college, we'll call them dorms. The buildings in each section are supervised by the counselors. As such, the building that you're assigned to means that you are in that counselor's group for the summer."

"Oh, man," Z.Z. moaned. "That means we could be separated for the summer."

That was confirmed when they went up and got their assignments. Budnick, Dina, Sponge and Pinsky were assigned to Santiago and Putney's division, while Donkeylips, Telly and Z.Z. were drawn with Tavernese and Casey. Then the campers were let go and made their way to the dorms.

* * *

The two dorm buildings were each two stories high with 74 rooms, 37 in each floor in use. The guys were on the first floor while the girls resided above them. Sponge and Pinsky were roommates and they were assigned to Room 126. Sponge opened up the room and laid his stuff on one of the beds that was there.

"Seems clean for not having been in use for the rest of the year," he commented.

"We'll see how it turns out for the next seven weeks while we're here," his new roommate said back. With that, they began unloading their bags and turning the room into their own.

Meanwhile, Budnick's key opened up Room 117. He was so beat from the trip and the orientation that all he could do was open the door, plop down on the provided bed and close his eyes as he sighed and fell asleep.

"Hey, buddy, is this your room, too?" a curious voice said a few minutes later, waking him up.

"Yes, it is, what are you doing here?"

"My name is Ed. I was assigned here." He looked to be worlds different than Budnick with golf clothing and loads of books with him. His appearance seemed infinitely more mature than Budnick's.

"Well, that's your bed over there," Budnick pointed to the other end of the room.

"Thanks, Bobby," Ed said cheerily, reading his nametag. "I know we'll have such fun this year."

As Ed went to his bed and unloaded his stuff, Budnick felt his bed buckle under him and one of the legs came off, sending him to the floor. He knew Ed wasn't responsible; his heavy bags probably had something to do with it.

_Man, is this going to be the longest summer ever,_ he moaned to himself on the floor.

Dina, on the second floor had Room 230. She opened the door and saw a redhead girl about her age unpacking and making her bed.

"Hi," she greeted.

"How are you?" Dina greeted back. She introduced herself and told her about her situation.

"Oh, that's a tough break," the girl said, cringing at the epidemic that plagued the other part of the state.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Sue Ellen, I'm from Tampa, Florida. Where are you from?"

"New York. I come from a higher class family."

Sue Ellen did seem a little put of by that. She didn't think too highly of people in that class, having heard of stories of stuck up people.

The two continued to make the room their own with decorations while getting to know each other.

In the other building supervised by Tavernese and Casey, Donkeylips was given Room 112. His roommate, as he found out once he got in there, was the biggest slob you could ever imagine. He had gotten himself in early and had ordered two pizzas which he had eaten already. His unpacked laundry was sitting on the floor and his brown hair looked pretty greasy from the setting. He dressed silly too with a white dirty t-shirt and cut off jean shorts.

"This looks like it could be tidied up a bit," he told himself.

"No need to," the kid said. He looked to be a year or two younger. "It cleans itself up."

"Usually, it doesn't work like that."

The kid, whose name was Rick got up and went to shake his hand. "Say, Eddie," he started after reading his nametag. "You oughtta see a therapist or something about that speech impediment. It makes you sound like a donkey trying to talk."

Surprised and taken aback by this, all Donkeylips could do was let out a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny. So I must have 'donkey lips,' right?"

"I guess so. That could be your nickname."

"It should, I guess," he sighed. He proceeded to get his stuff out and get himself comfortable.

As for Z.Z. and Telly, they were assigned to Room 218. They felt lucky to have some familiarity. Their room had nothing special in it.

"I am so glad that ride is over," Telly sighed out of relief.

"Dina was so annoying with those questions and assurances," Z.Z. replied.

They were visited by a next door neighbor, who poked her head in the door.

"Are you new?" Telly asked her.

"No, I'm a veteran of this camp," the petite blond girl, Hannah replied. "This is my fifth year coming here. My twin sister, who's my roommate and I just wanted to welcome you here."

"Well, where is she?" Z.Z. asked.

"Hey, Molly, come on in!" Hannah called out. Her twin walked in with her hands in her pockets and an uninterested look in her face.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hi," Z.Z. and Telly skeptically replied. Molly went back next door.

"Don't mind her," Hannah said. "She's incredibly shy and withdrawn. I'm trying to get her to open up."

"Have your parents helped her at all?"

"She's in special classes to help with that kind of problem. We think there might be some kind of social disability with her."

After talking and getting to know each other a little more, Hannah assured them they would like the camp and then went back to her room.

"She seems sweet," Z.Z. said. "I wonder how much she's interested in nature."

"Never mind that," Telly replied. "I wonder if she'll be someone to play sports with."

That night, the rules were flexed for one night to allow take out because the cafeteria wasn't ready for the large amount of campers yet. The campers all got to know their surroundings better and hoped that Watson-Driscoll was better than Anawanna. Little did they realize it was not much better.


	2. Basic Life with Santiago and Putney

The first official day of camp for the former Anawanna group assigned to these two counselors seemed to go okay. At 7:30, everyone in the building was called up and told to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. It was in the facility adjacent to the dorms.

"Sleep well?" Sponge asked Budnick when they were in the line.

"It sucks!" Budnick replied. "My roommate is a total doof who last night stayed up until 2:00 in the morning reading his book about General McDonald's promotion during some Far East war in 1979."

"Come on, man, it can't be that bad," Pinsky chimed in as he overheard him. "If you ever need any help at all, we're right down the hall and we'll be glad to help you."

"Anything beats living with him, that's for sure."

"Give it some time, Budnick and you'll adapt, I'm sure," Sponge assured him as they went their separate ways. But before he did, he couldn't resist correcting Budnick.

"And by the way, I think that book you were referring to was General MacArthur's dismissal from command by President Truman during the Korean War on April 11, 1951 for insubordination."

"Whatever. Like I know my history." He sat down near Pinsky still in a bad mood, but was trying to cool off.

Meanwhile, Sponge took his pancakes, fruit and orange juice and went towards an unoccupied bench in the near corner of the room. However, Sue Ellen, the shy redhead who was Dina's roommate walked by him and caught his eye. She went to go sit at another unoccupied table. He thought she was cute, especially with an Alice headband on. So he decided to try his luck and go sit with her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked once he got to the table.

"No, you can sit there," she casually responded.

This was a big boost to his confidence. Except for the one time he snuck out of camp with Pinsky for respective dates at the movies and it ended up going well, he had been snake-bitten when it came to girls. He hoped this would snap a bad funk for him.

"My name is Sue Ellen," she said as he extended his hand for her to shake. She returned it with a polite grin. "What's yours?"

"You can call me Sponge. That's a nickname I've had since childhood."

"So you from New York like Dina?"

"No, I'm from L.A., and I'm a huge computer enthusiast," he said, taking a bite of his apple. "I'm still in the euphoria of winning the school county computer experts championship in 1988."

"Well, I'm from Tampa Bay, but I'm not all that much into electronics, so someone would always have to explain it to me. There isn't much to do if you live there full-time except sports and all we have right now are the Buccaneers and the Lightning and I'm curious to see what kind of impact they'll make in the future. Although you have to admit hockey in Florida is a bit peculiar." (A/N: I am a Lightning fan and this story is based in a time long before the Rays started play.)

"What kind of interests do you have?" Sponge was enjoying getting to know her.

"I really like sports but I don't really like to play them. I like reading and knitting."

"I'm more of a computer and science guy. When we came here, I thought the programs would be good for me here. And by the way..."

"Yo, glasses boy!" yelled out a voice that sounded familiar. Sponge turned around and saw Bob Kelly, the heartless guy that pulled the ultimate prank on Budnick, charge toward him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just talking to her and eating my breakfast," he responded cautiously.

"I think you don't fully understand my policy, pal." Bob got closer to Sponge's face and lowered his voice in a threatening manner."If there are any girls around in my presence, you don't talk to them before asking me."

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

Bob grabbed his chocolate milk and motioned as if he was about to pour it in Sponge's hair. "Just go to another table, now!"

Sponge grabbed his tray as quickly as he could, shot Sue Ellen a "sorry" look and sprinted toward Budnick and Pinsky across the cafeteria.

"As for you, honey," Bob said, focusing his attention on Sue Ellen. "Don't pour your own Kool-Aid and drink it."

"What does that mean?"

"These new kids are losers. Santiago and Putney should have any new kids firmly on their leash."

"Bob," she said with a disgusted smirk. "You said that last year and the year before. You must be prejudiced."

Meanwhile, Sponge had caught up to his camp mates.

"What happened? I thought you were bonding comfortably with that girl," Pinsky asked.

"That bully shooed me away."

"He's picking on you now too? He's a big-time wuss," Budnick exclaimed.

"Well, I remember a certain camper who used to behave exactly that way and get away with it relatively easier," Pinsky sarcastically replied.

"Don't start with me! I'm not in the mood."

"Well, I should report him to the counselors the first thing when I see them," Sponge commented. "If Ug could take care of people like that, these two should be tough but fair."

To the left of them, a passing-by camper accidentally and unawarely dropped his spoon from his cereal bowl on the floor.

"Get back there, sir," Counselor Santiago stepped in front of him and demanded. "And pick that up."

"Pick what up?" the camper said dumbfounded.

"Turn around and you'll see what you did."

He turned around and saw his spoon on the floor. He calmly told Santiago that someone else will pick it up. The three amigos were watching this with tense curiosity.

"Here at Camp Watson-Driscoll, we make it our business that everyone takes responsibility and initiative," the counselor said, raising his voice and frightening the camper, who promptly relented and picked the spoon up.

"And don't do that again, or there will be consequences for you or anyone else who dares undermine my authority."

"Yes, sir," the intimidated camper replied and slunk off to toss his trash away and head to his activities.

"What was that all about?" Pinsky asked, shocked.

"Ug was never that forceful," Sponge commented. "He was more passive-aggressive, then sarcastic, then he put his foot down. But he never yelled at anyone." He was simply being his analytical self, but the other two zoned out of listening to him.

"I think I'm gonna hate these guys more than Ug," Budnick said to himself.

"Well, that's one of them," Sponge replied him. "Can the other one possibly be as bad as that, at least from first impression?"

The answer was 'yes.' After Santiago left to take care of paperwork before supervising activities, Counselor Putney walked in to relieve him.

"Hey, you two!" he called out to a boyfriend and a girlfriend holding hands on their way back to their table. "You know we don't do that here."

"But Mr. Putney," the girl started.

"Don't 'but Mr. Putney' me," he shot back. "You know we have a no PDA rule and that's one I take most seriously. Don't do it."

"Fine," the guy coldly responded, letting go of his sweetie and sitting down with his French Toast. Putney then went to the line to get his breakfast and had a friendlier conversation with Chef Lasko.

"Goodness me," Sponge exclaimed. "This summer promises to be bad."

* * *

That afternoon, the campers were exhausted after a long game of roller hockey, lunch, and an activity their choice, which was referred to as "free elective." Sponge was in the library learning about the computers they had there, Pinsky assisted the lifeguard (for obvious reasons) and Budnick, out of utter frustration of the situation, went to the gym's weight room to work out as an outlet.

Dina was having fun at the cosmetics station, learning about all different kinds of makeup, perfume, cologne and what other cultures find attractive. She could have been there all afternoon if she could. When the buzzer on the loudspeakers sounded, it meant that they had to go back to their rooms briefly and then head for the cafeteria.

"I had no idea that most of those stuff came from the French," she told a girl walking beside her.

"It has always been a fact that the French like cosmetics," the girl said, uninterested in her enthusiasm and just wanting to get to the cafeteria.

"I mean I believed American girls came up with the ideas about how to get pretty and theirs were the most creative. So..."

"Hey, don't I recognize you?" someone said from behind.

Dina turned around and saw Bob coming up to her. She scoffed, remembering what he was all about. She turned around and tried to disregard him.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm not a bad guy." He was trying to sound more welcoming with every breath he was taking.

"Not bad?" she said, turning around. "What do you call putting my old campmate's boxers up the flagpole?"

"Fun."

"Well, I call it cruel and immature. Buzz off."

He continued to follow her. "Didn't you tell Sue Ellen you were looking for guys here to be acquainted with?"

"Yes! But not you! Now go away!" she shrieked. This time, Bob didn't follow her and make a comeback.

"Can you believe him?" she said to the girl.

"He's been here just as long as I have and he has a reputation of being a jerk to everyone."

"Including the counselors?"

"No, he's incredibly sleazy to them. Haven't you felt the brutality of Santiago and Putney yet?"

"No, they seem like nice men."

"Trust me, you'll change your mind soon enough."

She got back to her room and flung the door open to see Sue Ellen quietly on the bed reading a book with the air conditioning on.

"How was your day?" she asked when she got in.

"Not bad," she responded even though she didn't sound it. "But I was almost in trouble for nothing today."

"What do you mean?"

"While I was swimming in the pool, someone got a hold of my sandals. So when I told Santiago, he simply told me to go back to the locker room and put my clothes back on. I tried to state my case, but his words were, 'my word is final, and anyone who argues gets punished.'"

"You're kidding?" Dina was cleaning her fingernails as she was listening.

"And get this: when I came out all dressed, the lemonade that I had with me was toppled over and spilled on the deck! Santiago told me to get the mop and clean it because he knew it was mine. I didn't do a thing today, and I get spoken to twice. How unfair is that?"

"Very. I haven't had a counselor or teacher that mean before."

"I mean, he should know me by now," Sue Ellen continued as she got her sneakers on to go to the cafeteria. "I've been going to this camp many years and he should know I'm not a rule-breaker or troublemaker. I'm not perfect, but I try to do what's right."

"I know what you mean. I don't like to make a bad first impression on anyone." After she was done cleaning her nails, they both headed out the door and went towards the cafeteria for dinner.

Sponge and Pinsky were also in their room, but were also on their way out to the cafeteria for dinner.

"I get the feeling that we'll miss Camp Anawanna by the time this is over," Sponge commented to his roommate as they walked.

"We'll see. I don't think it's terrible." Pinsky was usually one to get his feet wet in something before rushing to judgment. When they got to the cafeteria, Budnick was right behind them and caught up to them.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm rapidly losing patience with this place. I tried to go see Donkeylips, but they sent me back, saying I can't see anyone from that end of the camp!"

"Great, now we're in a tyranny," Sponge exclaimed. "Just like East Berlin was."

"At least there's no such thing as instructional swim here," Pinsky reminded them.

When they reached the cafeteria, the place was filled with campers from their division, but very quiet, fearful of the two counselors busting them for whatever reason.

"What are we having today?" Pinsky asked Chef Lasko once they got in line.

"Today, it's Chicken Parmesan with penne and a side of garlic bread," he enthusiastically responded. "And there will be chocolate cake waiting for you at the end for desert."

"Dude, this stuff does not look prepared," Budnick complained once the food was on his tray. Indeed, the chicken looked mushy and undercooked, the cheese on top of it was solid, the penne was hard and the garlic bread seemed gunky and untoasted.

"Hey, that's my assistants' fault back there."

"But we can't eat..."

"As a camper here," Chef Lasko cut him off, "you have a right to complain to Dr. Saniuk. But I suggest you do it after dinner." He then motioned for them to move ahead and towards the tables.

"Can you eat this slop?" Budnick whined to his friends.

"It smells better than it looks," Sponge said. Pinsky concurred.

"Fine, we'll give it a try, but if it's ditch stuff, I'm ordering out after lights are out."

"I don't blame you for being frustrated," Sponge protested, "but let's not shatter the rules to get a point across."

"Hey, you heard Chef Lasko. I'd have a right to protest and that would be my way."

They sat down and got settled with their food. Budnick took one bite of his chicken and it was enough to send him to the bathroom all green.

"What's wrong with him?" his roommate Ed asked as he passed, concerned.

"I don't think the chicken parm agreed with his stomach," Pinsky answered.

"Well, after being with him last night," he said, sitting down, "he seems pretty hard to please."

"He's pretty much the rebellious and bullying type," Sponge replied.

"Hopefully he won't get on these counselors' bad side," Ed said. "It is most certainly not pretty when you do. I've been coming here long enough to know that."

They continued talking about that and other things such as the many activities they had to choose from. This section of camp was more of the action and playing side. The other section of camp was... well I'll get to that shortly.

* * *

Budnick was walking outside the camp grounds and into the city. He really wanted to get away from the strict Counselors Santiago and Putney. He had had often a difficult time getting along with Ug, but these two, unfortunately, were ten times worse. In the couple of days that he had been there, he had watched as two students were chewed out in public for forgetting to clean up after themselves, three more were yelled at for forgetting to return a book to the library and another was punished by having being sent to an isolation room with nothing to eat for ordering out when the cafeteria food made him sick.

He had felt better from the food, but decided to try his luck and sneak out to get something. He was just stepping out of a Mexican restaurant when a figure he recognized came into view. It was Dina and she tested her luck as well.

"Hi, Robert," she softly said.

"Dina, what are you doing out of camp?"

"I might ask you the same question, naughty boy."

"I'm fed up with that place. Those two slime-wipes for counselors are trying to make everyone's lives miserable and..."

"I feel your pain," Dina responded seductively. "Let's go far away."

"You bet!" He took her hand and walked. There was still some leftover feelings for her following the debacle of them going out. Even after she tried to cut his hair, he still did care for her. It was obvious she respected his feelings now.

"Dina," he started when they were sitting on a rock wall on a beach. "Do you still want to go out?"

"To the semi-formal? Of course."

Budnick's chest fluttered at this. She smiled back at him. They both closed their eyes as they leaned in for a kiss to finalize their getting back together.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!"

This loud continuous noise opened Budnick's eyes and he found himself under the covers of his bed. He looked at the clock next to his bed, which read 4:48 A.M.

"That's a fire-drill, Budnick," Ed hurriedly said as he got his slippers on and headed for the exits.

"Oh, nuts!" he groaned to himself. He plopped back down and wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey, get up and out now!" someone from outside the room screamed as he poked his head in. Annoyed, Budnick finally did.

"What is this?" Pinsky said groggily.

"I want to go back to sleep," Sponge said.

"OK, people. Don't be alarmed. This is just a middle-of-the-night fire drill," Putney said over a megaphone. He was dressed, awake and alert. "When the alarm shuts off, you can go back to bed."

"You're kidding me," Dina angrily said. She did not like to be rudely awakened like that under any circumstance.

"These two have one of these every year," Sue Ellen told her unhappily.

"Then why isn't that section out too?" She pointed to the other dorms across the campus.

"They don't do it. It's just us."

Now Dina was really mad. She hadn't thought too badly about the camp and the administration. Aside from the unfortunate placement away from her old pals, Z.Z. and Telly, as well as growing to have a disdain for that 'welcomer' Bob Kelly, she liked the college feel of the place, getting to meet new people and actually learn lessons in her activities. But after this coupled with some harassment from her counselors, she was really beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing.

* * *

Dina had eaten breakfast early and was busy in her room reading one of her many fashion catalogs. She was in the middle of looking at the flashy dresses to order for the semi-formal that was to come midway through the summer when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in," she called out, expecting it to be Sue Ellen. Instead, it was Ed.

"Dina?"

"Who are you?" she shockingly asked.

"I'm Ed, Budnick's roommate," he started. "He, Sponge and Pinsky asked me to come up and get you to come down to their room. They want to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"Search me, but they say it's pretty urgent."

So she went down to Sponge and Pinsky's room where Budnick was there with them.

"Are you as disgusted with this place as we are?" Sponge demanded once she closed the door and Ed had gone off to eat.

"Yeah, I am and I think it pales in comparison to the place we're used to."

"Well, after a week of being here, I've decided I'm fed up with this place," Budnick said out of sheer annoyance.

"These people are too strict and while the activities are great and abundant, it's not fitting in with my needs as a camper," Pinsky added.

"I propose we go down to the cafeteria and talk to those counselors and give them a piece of our minds," Sponge said.

"Let's go," they all said. With that, they walked out the door and headed for the cafeteria.

Santiago and Putney were sitting together, eating and discussing activities for the rest of the week. Budnick and the others, before getting in line for food, went right over to them and tried to talk things through with them.

"Hello, gentlemen," he greeted. Rather than his usual bombastic confrontation, he tried to manipulate the calm, cool, collective approach to try to get his way. After all, these men didn't know him all that well.

"Can we help you, sir?" Putney greeted back.

"I just want to fix some stuff on the understanding that we got off on the wrong foot earlier this week," Budnick replied, sitting down across from them. "I mean, we're used to having strict counselors, but not ones that have been bestowed upon us."

"What's your point, Budnick?" Santiago casually asked.

"We think you've been too hard on everyone here," Sponge said, coming up from behind. "And if you could tone down the harshness, we'd appreciate it."

Santiago simply chuckled and said, "We've been working here for many years and not once have we gotten a complaint such as that."

"Not even from new campers?"

"Not even from new campers."

Budnick was really starting to fume inside his body now. "Look, that fire drill this morning made pretty much all of us unhappy."

"It threw our sleep patterns off," Dina added.

"Plus, how can you possibly chew people out over the smallest things?" Sponge demanded.

"That's our concern, not yours," Putney replied.

"We came here expecting better," Pinsky said, pointing his finger at them. "And we expect better treatment than what we've been getting from you so far."

"Don't make me report all of you to Dr. Saniuk," Santiago said as he and Putney got up to throw their trash away and get back to work.

The four of them were even angrier now. But all they could do was swallow it and get in line for breakfast. Dina went back to her room to confide Sue Ellen with her feelings.

"This looks like a job for Dr. McKinley," Budnick said to himself as he poured himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "He'll know what to do."


	3. Basic Life with Tavernese and Casey

On a hot first morning of camp, Z.Z. and Telly were in their rooms, continuing to hang things up and put their clothes away. While their building was nice and cold from the air conditioning, they were eager to get started on what Counselors Tavernese and Casey had to offer them. They were also starving; their section was not allowed to go get breakfast because Santiago and Putney's group was still there.

"Is there anything else besides environmental stuff you're looking for?" Telly asked her roommate as she hung her Michael Jordan championship poster next to her bed.

"That's about it, but if there's something else that catches my eye in the future, I'll be open to it," she replied as she took out her books on air pollution, the ozone layer and how to recycle effectively.

"When are we going to be able to go eat?"

"They said that when the announcement comes, we can go."

"That's stupid. How come they get to eat before us and we can't go while they're there?"

"I agree with you. I'm starving."

They were greeted by their perky next door neighbor, Hannah, who was dripping wet and dressed in towels from the shower.

"Morning, sleepyheads," she said, poking her head in the door.

"Hey," Telly replied, somewhat unenthusiastically. "Are you as hungry as we are?"

"Sure am, but we have to wait for the others to finish up and get to their activities before we can eat."

"Why does that have to be the case?" Z.Z. chimed in.

"Well, the catch is that it alternates; we eat first tomorrow and them the day after and so on."

"Why?"

"It's been this way since I've been here and they give no explanation. I guess it's because Dr. Saniuk wants us all in our groups with no separation."

"That's pointless," Telly scoffed as she sat back down on her bed.

"Hannah, can you help me with this light bulb?" her sister, Molly called from their room.

"Be right there," she called back. "So, maybe I'll see you guys at breakfast when we get called?"

"Hopefully," Z.Z. replied as Hannah went back to her room.

"Already a day in and I have a feeling that we're not going to have as much fun here."

"What makes you say that?"

"The rules seem rigid and inhumane. What other camp do you know divides and separates people like the Berlin Wall?"

Z.Z. wasn't as strongly skeptical as Telly was, but she did have a feeling the whole thing was going to be difficult to get used to.

Meanwhile, Donkeylips had woken up and was heading back to his room from the shower. His roommate, Rick, was much more of a slob than he ever was and already, he was fuming at it. When he opened the door, he spotted something very disgusting.

"Who said you could lay your underwear on my pillow?" he said as he got into the room.

"Hey, man," Rick replied, reading his comic book. "We have to learn to live together and make peace and harmony."

"Are you kidding me? Carelessly leaving any clothing on your roommate's bed is not peace and harmony."

"Welcome to my world, pal."

If people thought Donkeylips wasn't the brightest person in Ug's group of campers, you couldn't possibly argue that Rick was a lot worse.

"Rick," he started, trying to keep himself under control. "If you're living in a room with me, you have to..."

Then a buzzer sounded, giving the building the signal to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Hold that thought, Donkeylips," Rick said as he skipped ahead and out of the building. Donkeylips resist letting out a very disgusted groan.

* * *

The cafeteria was still somewhat messy from the previous group's breakfast, but Chef Lasko assured everyone that there was still plenty of food left for anyone who was hungry.

"Is there anything you recommend, Mr. Lasko?" Z.Z. asked him when they got in line.

"There's French Toast on the skillet here," he replied, pointing in front of him. "And there's cereal over there and beverages on the other end of the room."

"Is the French Toast any good?"

"That's for you to determine." He took one off the skillet and placed it on her plate. "Tell my associates and me what you think of it when you finish. Syrup and powdered sugar are right behind you."

"This stuff doesn't exactly look five-star," she told Telly once they left the line.

"You know I can't have that because it causes my stomach to act up badly," she said, pouring herself Cocoa Puffs.

Not too far away from them was Donkeylips, popping a lot of food on his tray. He sat down at a table not too far from where Z.Z. and Telly were to sit. As he dug into his oatmeal, he noticed Tavernese and Casey file into the room and get in line for breakfast themselves. Once they got their food, they sat down at the same tables that he was at, but on the other end.

The girls sat down and got cozy as they had gotten drinks – Z.Z., apple juice and Telly, strawberry milk – and added fruit to their plates. Casey passed them by and they were expecting him to be firm, but he smiled to them and said good morning.

"Well, he's made a good first impression on me so far," Z.Z. commented to Telly. "I wonder what the other counselor will be like to us and others."

"Added to that, the eating place is also better," Telly observed. The cafeteria in Camp Anawanna was small and it couldn't fit a lot of people.

"And there are some nice people here, save for some others who are nasty," Z.Z. added, looking towards someone who was eating his cereal with his hands.

"Hopefully there won't be any bullies and I can't wait to get started with the activities."

"I wonder what Donkeylips and the counselor are talking about over there." At his table, he was sitting across from Tavernese discussing events.

"Bummer for him," Telly said, assuming he was already in trouble.

"...So that's exactly how we got transferred over here," Donkeylips said, explaining to Tavernese the story of their displacement.

"My daughter would know how you feel," he replied, sipping his coffee. "She had a head lice breakout in middle school and they were all moved out for two weeks while the school was fumigated."

"Did she have any?"

"She didn't, but some of her friends did and we couldn't allow them in the house for a while."

"That's a tough break."

"I've got to go check up with Mr. Casey. He and I have some last minute planning to take care of."

"Okay, I should go talk to my friends."

"Good idea." He stuck out his hand for a handshake, which Donkeylips accepted.

"Good talking to you."

"You too, sir." With that, Tavernese disposed of his trash and headed out the door with Casey.

"What was that all about?" Telly asked coming up behind him.

"Just talking and getting to know what he's like."

"You know you gotta be careful with that," Z.Z. reminded him. "You said it yourself: seeing counselors outside of when you're supposed to isn't good."

"I know, but a first impression like that couldn't hurt."

After roughly ten more minutes of eating and finishing up, it was time for everyone to head to activities.

* * *

Actually, they weren't much of activities as far as the campers were concerned. They consisted of clubs, the camp newsletter, office assistance and food service to name a few.

The campers were free to join whatever they chose, but had to choose something; they could not be lazy and decide to tank it for the rest of the summer. There were consequences for choosing to do that and they were not desirable.

Telly took part in the camp newsletter and went to the meeting that initiated it in the library. She took on the role of sports writer and got settled into her computer, writing her summer report on the Chicago Bulls.

Shortly after getting started, a guy called Peter, who was just about her age, sat down in the computer next to her and got started on writing his news piece. He introduced himself to Telly.

"What's your business in this club?" he asked, not rudely, but unsure about a new person in his domain.

"I'm writing my preview of the Bulls and how they're going to win another championship next spring.'

Peter just scoffed. Like her, he was from Chicago, but wasn't much of a Bulls fan.

"What's that scoff for?" she asked, offended.

"If only the Bulls weren't so successful. Then my team would get just as much attention."

"Who's that?"

"The Blackhawks."

Telly scoffed at this in return. "How can you not like the Bulls if you like them too?"

"I'm not a basketball fan. I'm jealous of all they've gotten, while my team can't keep up."

Just to rub it in, Telly said, "We've won championships with a great team three times already. The Blackhawks haven't won a championship since when? 1989? 1982?"

"1961."

"So there you go, my team's better."

"You are such a..."

"Guys," Casey cut them off, putting an end to the argument. "Let's not argue and get back to work, please."

Peter scowled at her and got back to work. Telly was proud of herself and went back to typing herself. Even while she was enjoying this, a touch of her still wanted to do the physical hands-on activities and sports that she was used to.

Z.Z., meanwhile, decided to help Mrs. Rosenstein, the nurse. Of course, if there was anything there that had to do with the environment or if there were recycling problems, she would be right on top of it.

"Z.Z., honey," Mrs. Rosenstein said, poking her head into a cubicle on the other side of the office. "Dr. Saniuk called me and asked if you could send some paperwork that I have over to him."

"Sure, no problem."

"Great. It's on my desk." Mrs. Rosenstein certainly seemed like the kind of nurse who was helpful and approachable. She had her M.D., but took a leave of absence a few summers ago from her institution to get married and eventually decided to work here to be closer to home and have more time with her family. And at age 38, she was right where she wanted to be in her career.

Z.Z. grabbed the paperwork in a manila folder and walked outside towards the administration offices which were right next door to the nurse's office. When she returned, her neighbor, Hannah, was there, getting treatment for a paper cut.

"Hi, Z.Z. How are you enjoying your first day here?" she asked.

"It's okay, I guess. It's not exactly what I'm used to doing, but I'll make do with what I have."

"Well, if there's anything to look forward to, it's that semiformal to mark the halfway point of summer."

"That's right, I almost forgot about that. Telly and I had begun the preliminary plans for what to wear."

"You have plenty of time. It's not for another four weeks." Hannah had taken her medicine for her recent asthmatic episode and then went back to rejoin her animal club.

"Doing okay, Z.Z.?" Mrs. Rosenstein asked her when she seemed a little preoccupied.

"I'm fine," she said. "But, tell me: have any really serious injuries or illnesses occurred on campgrounds?"

"There haven't been any deaths as long as I've been here, but there was one incident where a camper not too long ago almost suffered a heatstroke when the air conditioning wasn't working properly."

"It's all set now, right?"

"That happened about six years or so ago. How come you ask?"

"Just curious. First week in new camp being in a nurse's office gets my curiosity going."

"Nothing for you to worry about, dear. And I appreciate your help." Z.Z. smiled and helped her with some filing.

As for Donkeylips, he had trouble choosing what to do. He wanted to go into food service, but it was decided that he was better off not doing that because of his husky figure and they assumed he had an insatiable appetite. He had no desire to be an assistant to anybody because he wanted to be active and lose some weight.

So after consulting with Tavernese, he became the camp's apprentice janitor. He hated it. He was always summoned to clean something nasty up and was required to clean the bathrooms everyday. If someone spilled something, he had to clean up its contents, no exceptions. He wasn't obligated to clean the dorm rooms, but he felt he should at least clean his room, growing more and more fed up with Rick's messiness. Once, there was even a case where three people vomited, and all he could think of was "Why me?"

* * *

At dinnertime on Friday, the cafeteria was like a zoo. That's because every Friday was pizza night and they were all packed into the small room. Luckily, though, there was another room that campers could eat. They were permitted there only if there wasn't enough room to sit down in the cafeteria, which was the case here.

Chef Lasko was in his usual hurry-up mode, especially now. But he did say that the pizza on the near side of the line was New York-style, the middle had Chicago-style and the far side had California-style. All three of the friends grabbed their pizza slices and went off to the alternate room.

"This place bites, big time!" Donkeylips vented as he sat down with his three-topping Hawaiian pizzas and soda.

"What is it that bugs you the most?" Z.Z. asked. She had plain solid cheese, refusing to touch anything that came from animals. She also had lemonade with her.

"For one, my roommate's a slob and they gave me the stupid janitor's job."

"You know, if memory serves," Telly started before having a bite of her deep dish chunky tomato slice. "You weren't exactly the cleanest person back in the day."

"Guess now you have a taste of your own medicine, huh Donkeylips?" Z.Z. asked.

"I just hope I can somehow do something to clean his act up."

"Hey, dude, how are you doing?" Rick said, sitting down next to him with his three slices of every type they had. He had woken up from a nap and was not in the best-looking shape. He had bed-head and didn't care to brush it.

"Fine, no thanks to you," he curtly replied. Rick dug into his pizza and started eating.

Z.Z. and Telly, seeing how uncomfortable Donkeylips was by this development, spoke up.

"Hey, pal, what's going on?" Telly asked in the defense of Donkeylips.

"Just sitting down with my roommate," he replied wrapping his arm around him, much to his disgust.

"You do the environment a grave disservice with your condition, you know that?" Z.Z. exclaimed.

"Who cares about that?"

"I do, and I don't think you're being a good companion to him."

"So why don't you get lost before you become dead meat," Telly chimed in.

"But that's against the rules, you can't touch anyone."

"Oh, yeah?" Telly lunged towards him and, weak and out of shape, Rick ran away with his food.

"Thank you so much," Donkeylips sighed.

"You gotta stick up for yourself sometime, you know," Telly said.

They were almost done with their food when Tavernese and Casey walked into the room with their dinner and sat down to talk about business. Z.Z., seeing this as an opportunity to voice her concerns, walked over and sat by them. Telly grabbed a smoothie from the dessert section and went back to her room.

"Hello, Z.Z., how are you doing?" Casey greeted her. They knew her from being in the nurse's office a few times.

"I'm doing okay, but there is something I feel like I need to talk with you about."

"Shoot."

"Well, I haven't helped but notice that the camp isn't exactly the cleanest. Is there anything that can be done?"

"Our janitor does a good job maintaining it," Tavernese replied. "And there is an environmental group that you're more than welcome to join."

"I'll do that. And another thing that I'm curious about is: how come there are group activities here and physical activities on the other section? My room neighbor told me."

"That's the way this camp is set up," Casey explained.

"The other two counselors have the skills for the games and our expertise is the social stuff," Tavernese added.

That night, Donkeylips returned to his dorm room to find Rick wasn't there. He didn't know where he was, but he was glad. He plopped down on his bed and lay down, exhausted.

"What a week," he groaned to himself. "End of summer, why can't you come fast enough?" He shut his eyes and fell asleep right away.

Z.Z. and Telly finished their duties for their respective positions and were tired themselves. They were happy, knowing it was the weekend, which meant no activities for the next couple of days and they could sleep in. Z.Z. had relayed Tavernese and Casey's answers to Telly because she was curious too. They felt they had some of their questions answered, but only time would tell if they were satisfied.


	4. Shedding Some Light on New Campmates

By mid-to late July, the novelty of the new camp had worn off, but it was evident that the campers were not pleased with what they have endured. On one end of the camp, the campers felt as though they were in a concentration camp, minus the gas chambers and wanted to get out. Santiago and Putney were always ordering them around, yelling at them if they screwed up, and they had to go about their activities under strict rules.

On the other end, there was Tavernese and Casey, who were nowhere near as rigid or harsh, but did not have the same fun as the other division did. The campers were under the consensus that they missed Camp Anawanna.

* * *

It had been a very hot Friday and Dina was slumping into her room, dirty and perspiring profusely and with a water bottle in hand. She was forced to stay outside for three hours, playing kickball with the others, mostly guys and she didn't get the hang of it. When she reached her room, she took her towel and was on her way out to take a shower.

Not only was she dirty, but she was aching. This was not her idea of fun at all and she felt as though she was forced into physical labor. "If I have to do that under these conditions again," she grumbled to herself. "This camp will have real trouble."

Before she walked into the girls' locker room, Sue Ellen passed by and noticed her sour mood.

"What happened to you?"

"Those stupid activity makers and rule enforcers had me play a tough stupid game of kickball and I end up like this!" Dina was on the verge of breaking down crying.

"Didn't you have a way out of it?"

"No! They said to either play the game or spend the weekend in the isolation room with little to eat and no fun."

"That's tough. I'll meet with you when you come out and we'll discuss more of it."

"Thank you."

Dina went into the locker room and took her shower, coming out feeling better and more relaxed. But when she retreated to her room to get dressed, she was in for a very unpleasant surprise.

"Shall we talk more about what happened after I get dressed?" she asked Sue Ellen when she got in.

"Actually," she started as she was sitting on her bed, almost finished with knitting a colorful blanket for her Nana. "Didn't you her the intercom?"

"No. Why?"

"Dr. Saniuk called you into his office."

"For what?!"

"I don't know. He just asked you to go to his office immediately."

Flustered, Dina grabbed her clothes, went back to the locker room to get dressed, and then suspiciously made her way towards Dr. Saniuk's office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she poked her head into Dr. Saniuk's office.

"Yes, come in please, Dina."

She closed the door behind her and wearily made her way towards one of the chairs that was situated in front of his desk.

Meanwhile, Sponge and Pinsky were on their way back in from the gym after a hard day of being forced to play full-court pressed basketball. Sponge was not in the mood to be playing such a game, being a computer wizard and all Pinsky wanted to do was to go socialize with the many girls that he saw heading towards the woods.

"I don't know about you," Sponge said to his pal, "but I'm starting to miss Camp Anawanna more and more everyday."

"I hear you. I feel as though we're in boot camp with even smaller wiggle room. At least there's the semiformal to look forward to."

"That's true. You have a date to that?"

"No. I'm probably going solo and magnet a couple of girls in my path. What about you, are you going to ask that Sue Ellen girl?"

"Probably. That is if Bob Kelly doesn't try to get in the way again. He's really been getting on my nerves."

"If he ever tries to pound you, we're here for you. Right, Budnick?"

They passed Budnick, who was in the former commuter lounge fixing his guitar. One of the strings had come off and he wanted to fix it and get it out of the way.

"What's that?"

"You don't get along with Bob Kelly either, do you?"

"No, I certainly don't and if he tries anything, I'll go mano-a-mano with him."

"What have you done all day?" Sponge asked, curious because he hadn't seen him all day.

"Just staying here and away from those two excuses for counselors."

"You've faced brutality from them as well?"

"Are you kidding? They make my relationship with Ug seem placid. Not only that, but the other day I spent the entire day in Dr. McKinley's office because they pushed my patience too far."

"Did he help at all?"

"Not too much. He listened very well, but didn't do anything."

At that point, Budnick's roommate Ed, showed up and walked toward him. "Hey, pal. Can you help me study for a quiz I have next year?"

"What test?" he asked incredulously.

"The SATS. Please. My family badly wants me to pass it so that I can get into a good college. They're all depending on me."

Budnick started to angrily protest when Pinsky spoke up and put his arm around Sponge. "We'll let you two have fun with that," he said. Then they went out and back to their room as Budnick disgustedly helped Ed.

Right as the two of them walked past the door, a furious Dina burst through the doors, right past them and up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Sponge asked.

"Search me."

In their room, Sue Ellen had finished knitting her Nana the colorful blanket and had gotten underway knitting a beanie hat for her Grandpa. She was comfortable sitting on her bed with her activity and felt at peace. Unfortunately for her, it was abruptly disrupted as Dina opened the door in a huff and slammed it.

"Rough meeting?" she asked nervous and scared.

"Tell me something," Dina started, trying hard not to take her frustrations out on her. "Has any sleazy jerk framed you for someone else's injury during an activity?"

"No, why?"

"Dr. Saniuk called me in because someone twisted his ankle on the kickball field And another person says I'm at fault somehow So he told Dr. Saniuk"

Sue Ellen could do nothing but shake her head in disgust. "Did you state your innocence?"

"I certainly did, but he gave me two options: either do community service for the camp for a week, or miss the semiformal."

"I've been coming here for five years now and this place has been known to do that to people. Santiago and Putney are especially mean."

"So why do you keep coming here if you hate it as much as we do?"

"It's never my decision. My Dad goes on business trips every year around this time to a Canadian city. The last six years, it's been either Toronto, Montreal, Ottawa, Calgary, Edmonton or Vancouver."

"What does he do?"

"He's a salesman for a company that does business with Canada. He's originally from Victoria, and moved to Tampa when he was younger."

"And your Mom?"

"She remarried and moved to Connecticut with her husband eight years ago. She's been out of my life since. So it's just my Dad and me and it's been hellish that way. He insists on raising me by himself."

"You've been through quite a lot in your life, huh?"

"Sure have." Sue Ellen was tired of her knitting, so she got off her bed, slipped her flip-flops on and decided to get a head start to the cafeteria. Dina, now calmed down from the meeting, walked with her. "As if that's not enough, my Nana and Grandpa live an hour from us and they can't make the trip every week to see us."

"How are you so placid with your situation and not taking it out on other people?"

"It's just not in me to do that. It's not fair to other people. I have let it out to some people, but constructively. This camp has, if anything, taught me discipline when I didn't have it before."

"I give you credit, girlfriend. I wouldn't be able to do that if I had as much going on."

Sue Ellen simply rolled her eyes as they went into the cafeteria and went to go get her food and sit down.

Dina got her pizza with vegetables and sat down next to where Sponge and Pinsky were sitting.

"Dina, are you doing O.K.?" Pinsky said, walking over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"We just noticed your storming into the building," Sponge added, coming up from the other side of her.

"Dr. Saniuk just unfairly punished me for someone else's injury out on the kickball field."

"I bet someone framed you," Sponge replied. And prophetically, Bob Kelly walked near them and told his friend how funny it was to pin Dina for the kid's twisted ankle.

"Why that..." She jumped up from her seat and was more than ready to confront him.

"No, don't!" Sponge and Pinsky held her back. "When activities resume Monday, we'll tell Dr. Saniuk and have him straighten things out."

"Thanks, guys."

Budnick was tired out after helping Ed with his studying and he needed his pizza badly.

"You look exhausted, pal," Chef Lasko commented.

"Just how many slices of New York style are left?" he asked impatiently.

"Just coming out of the oven right now."

"Thank you."

Once he got that, he sat down at the table where his friends were.

"What happened?" Pinsky asked him.

"Ed had me help him study for three different subjects to prepare for the SATs, which he doesn't have to take for another two years."

"Never hurts to get a head start on that," Sponge reminded him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donkeylips was finished with his duties for the day and retreated to his cool room and decided to take a nap before it was his division's turn for pizza.

The room was still somewhat of a mess with Rick's laundry and belongings on his side of the room. Donkeylips felt that he improved his cleanliness in the time they'd been with each other. As a result, their relationship warmed to an extent. He was still annoyed by his free riding ways and lazy nature.

"What have you been up to besides reading comic books?" he asked as he put his apron on a chair.

"Just talking to our neighbors."

"Tell me something: Why is it that you expect us to do everything while you do virtually nothing?"

"That's the way I am, pal," Rick answered, taking a big bite of a brownie he picked up from the kitchen. "My parents are very lenient and they don't care what we do, even if the TV sucks our brains out."

"Take my word for it," Donkeylips replied, lying down before closing his eyes. "You wouldn't last one day with that attitude at my old camp."

"My dad gets paid big dollars for doing virtually nothing as a security guard and my mom is a housewife, so what do I care?"

Donkeylips was already fast asleep.

Z.Z. and Telly had gotten in from their respective responsibilities and they had agreed to spend the night after dinner socializing with Hannah and Molly, having nothing else to do.

"Anything exciting today," Z.Z. asked her friend.

"Nothing much, except that loser Peter is really driving me crazy. He always brags about how his opinions on everything are better than mine are."

"Hope we don't run into him at dinner. I'll tell you something, I do like the fact that there are much fewer P.A. announcements than before. That was always annoying, don't you think?"

"Sure was. And about the silliest things, too."

Right on cue, Dr. Saniuk came on over the loudspeaker and said that their division was free to go to the cafeteria for dinner. The halls suddenly became loud and noisy, not to mention hectic with everyone wanting their pizza.

Telly was pushed aside by an eager camper, and Z.Z. was knocked over by another.

"Watch where you're going, wimps!" Telly called after them, furious.

"You're no special than we are!" Z.Z. added, equally angry.

"Guys are you okay?" Hannah implored, running up to them. Molly followed shortly after her, but much slower and uninterested.

"We're okay, but those people need to learn proper manners," Telly replied.

"Well, you can come with us and we'll talk."

"Thank you."

Molly simply nodded in agreement as they made their way toward the cafeteria to have their dinner, followed by dessert.

When they were done with that, they returned to Hannah and Molly's room, ready to socialize with them. Molly went to her bed and grabbed her school book to catch up on before going back to school in September.

"Will she be part of our discussions?" Z.Z. asked, sitting on the computer chair.

"She will, we'll get her in here later on," Hannah replied as she got comfortable on her bed and took her shoes and socks off.

"Aren't you tired of this camp after coming here so long?" Telly had to ask. She sat down on the bed next to her.

"Not really," Hannah responded, rubbing her tired feet and putting her pillow into her lap. "It's mostly for Molly to try to improve her social skills."

"There's nothing wrong with my social skills," Molly defensively replied.

"Our parents decided we should come here to help with that," her interactive twin continued. "For years, I was a socially inept girl that had difficulty making friends."

"Really, I would never have guessed it."

"Yeah, I was a different person when I started here."

"So why are you still here if that problem seems to be corrected."

"Just wanted to stay here and make my social skills even stronger. I now love to make new friends and when I saw you two come in for the first time, I saw it a golden opportunity. Most other people I've bonded with here haven't been the best people to get along with and Molly has had a hard time as a result."

Z.Z. and Telly looked at each other with amazement. Most people at Camp Anawanna aside from their closest friends didn't treat them very well either so they could relate.

Later on that night, shortly before the lights out warning came, Molly joined them, albeit reluctantly as they discussed their prospects for the semiformal. She sat with her sister on the bed and Z.Z. and Telly were in bean bags that they had.

"So who do you think will ask you," Z.Z. asked Hannah.

"Every year it's been someone different. Hopefully someone nice. How about you?"

"I don't know."

"Donkeylips maybe," Telly teased. Z.Z. looked ready to jump her. "What? Just a possibility."

"At our socials at our old camp, no one ever asked us, so I hope that changes here."


	5. Highlight of the Summer

In the two weeks since, it was a pretty busy social week for the campers leading up to the semiformal, and here is how the arrangements played out:

Sponge, in a big boost to his psyche, asked Sue Ellen and she agreed. That was after Bob Kelly was punished by Dr. Saniuk for both decieving authority and setting up Dina. This gave Sponge the opportunity to ask her. Pinsky asked a random pretty girl who had been participating in volleyball. Dina, who was cleared of wrongdoing, was asked by Brad Eaton, a ditsy but affable young man who had his eye on her since the start. Donkeylips went solo as did Telly. Z.Z. was asked at the last minute by a guy named Ron Johnston who, unbeknownst to her, was known around camp as both a player and heartbreaker, complete with no remorse. Budnick was in trouble with his counselors for oversleeping through a meeting in which everyone must attend. His roommate, Ed, was angry with him for accusing him of being too perfect and too nervous about his future in school. As revenge, he messed with Budnick's alarm clock, freezing it at 4:27 A.M. The meeting started at 7:30 promptly and Budnick woke up at 8:08. He frantically got dressed and went, but was late and he was sent to the commuter lounge and do nothing the whole day. He went to see Dr. McKinley. The camp was buzzing with anticipation the whole week leading up and on Friday night, the first in August, everyone couldn't wait. Some girls went to salons to get their hair done while most guys borrowed money from their parents to rent tuxedos. Girls did likewise with dresses while some borrowed dresses from their friends.

* * *

The gym was all ready for its annual midsummer semiformal. The dance floor was clean, save for some balloons, and tables were set up for the dinner portion of the night. The photographer was setting up his backdrop in the locker room for any couple or group of friends who wanted their picture taken. The buffet was to come an hour and a half into the event. The event started at 6:00 p.m. and was to run until 11:00 p.m.

It was a big step up from what the Anawanna campers were used to; the very casual social was usually the highlight of their summers, but they had a feeling this was to be bigger. And they hoped it would be a good happening for what had been a mediocre experience for the most part. It was also always nice for the campers and administration, who served as chaperones, to see everyone dressed up and looking handsome/beautiful.

Dr. Saniuk always balanced his budget wisely to make this event possible. He was now instructing Chef Lasko to bring the food out at the right time. His wife always came for the occasion and they were always dressed in three-piece suit and prom dress. Though the camp and its flyers officially recognized it as a semiformal, everyone always dressed up like it was a formal dance or a prom. And that would be the case tonight.

"When should everyone start showing up?" Mrs. Saniuk asked her husband.

"In about a minute or so. I saw the line start to form out there," he answered.

"Are they all dressed up?"

"They sure look like it. This party looks like it will be a blast."

"Hopefully. The last eight we've been to have been wonderful. Hope with the other camp kids here now it will be even better."

The counselor chaperones and their wives came in from the side doors and alerted Dr. Saniuk that they were there. Chef Lasko retreated outside to his car to get some more stuff for the buffet table. As the clock struck 6:00. Dr. Saniuk unlocked the main gym doors to let the campers in. Everyone seemed to be in a cheery mood, eager for a good time. The first young man in, though, was anything but.

"So how is that going to do me any good? Can't you give me something better?" Budnick implored Dr. McKinley as he backtracked his way into the gym. He was still in disbelief over his penalty for oversleeping into Santiago and Putney's mandatory meeting. He was especially angry because it wasn't his fault.

"What else do you want me to give you, Bobby?" the doctor replied, his wife hanging on his arm, walking into the decorated gym. Budnick had been hounding him since the arrival of the semiformal concerning his dissatisfaction of the new camp. As a doctor, it wasn't in his blood to be annoyed by it, but it was wearing thin on him.

"I'm just running out of patience. And if that Bob Kelly character messes me up again,..."

"Just don't think about it here. Go have a dance with someone and you will be better." Dr. McKinley then went with his wife over to the beverage section to get themselves bottled water. As more and more campers filed in, music began to play on the loudspeakers.

Budnick was certainly looking dapper with his jacket, tie and khakis. He didn't bother to do anything to his hair. His pal, Pinsky came up behind him with his date and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, dude. Why the long face?"

"This place blows. I have major problems with this camp and not even Dr. McKinley is going to do anything about it."

"Well, if it can help lift your spirits, meet my date, Sharon."

"Hi, how are you?" Budnick politely smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm fine, and you?" she replied, beaming. She was pretty with her short hair put together in a bun and a dress that was a crystallized shade of blue.

"Not bad. Gee, Pinsky, you sure have the right stuff here."

"Thanks, man. We're all pumped for this party tonight."

"Just glad we don't have to worry about those dirtbags, Santiago and Putney for tonight."

Right as he said that, Santiago and his wife walked right past them and nodded his head in acknowledgment to them. The same with Putney and his fiancee as he whispered something to Sharon.

"What did he tell you?" Pinsky asked, concerned for her.

"Just to be careful tonight," she replied, though that was obviously not what he said.

Meanwhile, Sponge was on his way in, dressed in a tuxedo with a neck tie, along with his glasses. On his arm was a nervous Sue Ellen in a maroon dress and her shoulder-length red hair down accompanied by a braid headband.

"What are you so nervous about?" Sponge asked trying to calm her down. "Haven't you been to these before?"

"My first year here I did," she responded. "But after that I didn't because of a bad experience with a guy."

"What happened?"

"He was all macho-tough, full of testosterone. Knowing that I do not like that, he... Well, let's just say he took advantage of me."

"Hopefully I can deliver a better night for you." Sponge was confident; he was really starting to like this girl next door.

"We'll see."

Dina followed behind in a flamboyant yellow-gold dress complete with sparkles and her hair was done in braids. She was on the arm of her date, Brad, dressed in an equally flamboyant white tuxedo and fedora."I've never been to one of these before," Dina told him. "What's it like?"

"It's basically your typical school dance, except longer," he said. "Plus we can have our picture taken and there's dinner midway through the night. Dessert right after it. Tonight will be will be lots of fun."

"Only you can make it that way for me," Dina said with a giggle.

After a few other couples made their way in, more singles entered. When that was done, it signaled the end of the attendants from Santiago and Putney's camp. Tavernese and Casey's campers would follow and Donkeylips was the first to come in. Right behind him was his roommate Rick, looking like an unmade bed. The two of them went solo.

"Stay away from me, tonight," Donkeylips warned him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm here to have a good time and I don't consider hanging with you on an occasion like this a good time."

"Lighten up, man."

Beside himself, Donkeylips inhaled deeply and then slowly let it out. He saw his old buddies from Camp Anawanna sitting down and decided to pay them a visit. He first walked toward his merit badge partner Sponge.

"Hey, Sponge," he greeted. "What's going on?"

"Not much, pal," he replied, slapping him high-five. "Good to see you again. How's your camp going?"

"The counselors are ok, but my roommate is a nightmare: he's sloppy, stupid and always makes a big mess of our room. How about you?"

"Our counselors are torturous. They're strict, they yell at even the slightest mistake, enforce a fire drill, and they're the ultimate punishers."

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes, so preoccupied with his own dissatisfaction for the place that he forgot about Sue Ellen. "How rude of me. Donkeylips, I'd like you to meet my date, Sue Ellen."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise," she politely replied.

"Where's Budnick and Pinsky?" he asked Sponge. "I haven't seen them yet."

"They're over there by the beverage table." Donkeylips turned around, saw them and went over to them.

"When was the last time he cleaned his hair?" Sue Ellen asked Sponge once he was away.

"Beats me. He hasn't always been the best about hygiene, although he's gotten better."

And the girls, Z.Z. and Telly came into the gym. Z.Z. was in a teal dress and her hair in a simple ponytail. Ron, the guy that asked her to the dance, was walking with her in a white jacket, black slacks and bow tie. Telly, not the girly or flirty type, wore a simple black dress with nothing too fancy to her hair.

"I guess we'll have a good time tonight," Z.Z. said somewhat nervously.

"You will, trust me," Hannah said walking by with her date.

"She never fails to liven things up, does she?" Telly commented.

"I guess not."

After everyone had gathered in and socialized for a little while, the music stopped and Dr. Saniuk came up to the microphone:

"Your attention, please everyone," everyone turned towards him on the stage. "I want to thank each and every one of our campers for coming here and so I welcome you to Camp Watson-Driscoll's annual semiformal dance, even though it always looks like a prom and this looks to be no exception. It's also always great to see our counselors together with their spouses here. And I know it's really warm in here, but let's make do with what we have. So in about 20 minutes or so, the photographer will be all set for anyone who wants to have their picture taken. After that, you can dance until the buffet opens up. Chef Lasko will alert me when it will be ready. Then have a blast the rest of the night. Enjoy."

The music resumed and Z.Z., who had been walking around the gym to get a feel for the atmosphere, separated from Ron, who was for the moment getting acquainted with his friends and their dates. She took a close look at the buffet line to see what exactly was going to be served when she heard a voice call her name and turned around.

"Oh, hi, how are you?" she answered to Mrs. Rosenstein who had walked up to her.

"Z.Z., I'd like you to meet my husband," she said. "Jonathan, this is the young lady I told you about who has assisted me through the summer."

"How are you?" he asked, extending his hand which she accepted.

"Good, thank you." At this point, she drowned out Mrs. Rosenstein talk about their wedding and noticed that Ron seemed to be gossiping to his many friends about her because he was snickering along with them while glancing in her direction.

"... so isn't that the best thing you ever heard of, Z.Z.?" the nurse asked her assistant who wasn't paying attention. "Z.Z.?!"

"Huh, oh right yeah," she said snapping back to her.

"You have fun tonight, okay dear? Tell me all about your night on Monday."

"I will."

"Come on, Mary," her husband said, "let's go see what Mr. Tavernese and his wife are doing."

After five minutes of socializing and greeting, walking around and talking, the photographer signaled to Dr. Saniuk that he was ready for pictures to be taken for anyone who wanted them. He then relayed that over the microphone to the crowd.

As the scores of couples and groups of friends made their way to the locker room for that, a familiar man entered dressed nicely and looked around for his old campers. He didn't see any because they were already getting in line. But one of the counselors was an old friend of his and recognized him.

"Hi, Kevin," Casey came over and greeted him. "How have you been?"

"Not bad," he said, returning Casey's handshake. "How have the new campers been treating you?"

"Well, the ones that I have are great and easy to get along with and I think it's a good thing they came here." Putney knew him as well and he went over to have a nice talk with him.

Meanwhile in the locker room, the kids in line were a little nervous as the photographer was situating them on the drape in either a platonic couple pose (where they stand next to each other and he has his hand toward the camera in his pocket and she has her arm straight down), a romantic couple pose (where she stands right in front of him and he wraps his hands around her waist) or a friendly group shot.

Sponge and Sue Ellen were the next ones in line. They were not sure about what they wanted to do for their picture. They were not dating, but it was obvious that there were sparks between them. They were called up after Pinsky and Sharon had their picture taken.

"Are you two dating, or just friends?" the photographer asked them so that there weren't any misunderstandings. The two looked at each other and agreed that for the moment, they would be just friends. So the photographer set them up the platonic way and they smiled nicely.

After them, Dina and her date took their picture in the romantic pose, much to Donkeylips' dismay. He decided to get his picture taken with his friends from Anawanna. After all seven had their picture taken together (and it came out nice), they all went back into the gym and to their surprise, there was Ug across the room talking with Casey and Putney.

"Oh, man. Is he here to help enforce the rules more?" Pinsky asked under his breath.

"He'd better not be," Budnick replied hearing him. They all turned away from Ug in hopes of him not noticing, but it was to no avail.

"Hey, guys!" he called out to them. They all stopped dead in their tracks and Ug went over to them. "How you guys doing? I've missed you."

"We've missed you too, Ug," Pinsky said forcefully. "What brings you here?"

"I'm off for a week in renovating the town's high school, so I thought I'd take the bus down and visit you guys."

"Well, we hope you're having fun as well," Sponge said. He introduced him to Sue Ellen. Pinsky did likewise with his date and Dina did with hers.

"Well, I hope you all have fun and hopefully, we'll all be back together next summer," Ug said to everyone as he let them go.

"Okay, people," the D.J. said over the microphone. "We know you're hungry, but before the buffet line opens up, how about we start up the dancing?" He started up the music. Guys took their jackets off, girls took their shoes off and headed onto the dance floor.

"Where's my date?" Z.Z. asked Telly. "I haven't seen him since we came in here."

"I haven't either. I'll keep my eyes peeled." Telly was having a just OK time. She wasn't much of a dancer and just went off to one side where she talked to Hannah, her date and Molly. Budnick was getting on the floor with some people as well as Pinsky with his date. During the song, the party-goers were really sweating because the building was really warm and some were getting tired.

Shortly after the fast song ended, a slow song came up and the D.J. said, "Okay, guys and girls, before we go eat, we're going to slow it down now, so grab your date and/or friend and make this moment magical." He played the song 'When I Look Into Your Eyes' by Firehouse.

And so it began: Sponge and Sue Ellen took hands and went out to the floor, Pinsky wrapped his arm around Sharon and went next to them. Dina and her date Brad were practically hugging as they were dancing. Others, including the counselors and their wives, joined them.

At first, Sponge and Sue Ellen were at arm's length as they danced. Then they began to talk as the song went on.

"This summer has been a drag to me," Sponge commented.

"Why's that?" Sue Ellen asked him.

"I'm just not used to being in another camp. I'd been at my old camp for a long time and the rules here are a lot tighter than what I'm used to."

"Tell me about it. I've been coming here for four years now and every summer I've gotten chewed out at least once a week."

"Well, if anything, you're the bright spot of my being here so far." Sponge blushed as he said that, expecting a negative reaction.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You're the best guy I've hung out with in four years of being here. No lie," she said, smiling. Then she enveloped him into a hug as they danced. He returned it.

Dina and Brad did the same, except they were a little too touchy-feely, especially for Santiago's taste. "Guys, don't do that," he called out to them as he danced with his wife. They reluctantly obliged.

Z.Z., however, was in for a very gut-wrenching surprise. Her date, Ron Johnston, living up to his reputation, grabbed a gorgeous looking blond girl from behind and pulled her with him onto the dance floor right in front of her. As she looked at him with a look of disbelief, he turned to her and smiled as if to say, "Thanks, babe for helping me get her."

Soon after the song ended, it was time for the buffet line and Chef Lasko signalled to Dr. Saniuk that everything was ready. Then he instructed the party goers over the microphone that people were to assemble in a straight line in the hall where the stations were and not take too much food on their first go. They were all told to get their food and then return to their assigned table in the large room that used to be the media room for the former school's athletic events.

"So how's the dance going for you?" Budnick asked Donkeylips, who was right across from him on the other side of the buffet line.

"Not too bad. I've spent most of it talking with some people from my floor. What about you?"

"Nothing much, just seeing if there will be anyone to dance with. I'm playing it by ear."

"You might wanna go see Z.Z.," Telly chimed in from behind them.

"Why, what's the matter?"

"She's unhappy for some reason and she won't tell me."

So Budnick filled his plate and went to find her. When he did, he found her at her table, pouring her heart out to Mrs. Rosenstein and her husband.

"He told me I was the special someone for tonight," she cried. "Why did he have to do that? What was it that I did?"

"I'll tell you something," the nurse said, wrapping her arm around her. "You're not the only one."

"I had that happen a bunch of times before I met my wife," her husband added. They got up, handed her off to Budnick as he sat down and then went to the staff table.

"A guy give you crap again?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. He really got my hopes up and then crashed them down when he ditched me for another girl without warning."

"Sounds like a real dirtbag."

"He is to me now." She wiped her tears away and tried to sniffle away her sorrow. Hannah and her date sat next to her and tried to console her as well.

"Well, if it will help you feel better, "Budnick started. "If you wanna dance with me the next slow song, I'd be happy to."

Z.Z.'s face went from a sobby mess to a glowing cleanup. "You mean it."

"Absolutely."

Z.Z. smiled at him, looked at Hannah and her date who nodded in encouragement, looked back at him and said: "I accept."

After everyone was finished eating, they all went back out to the dance floor where fast music started up. The people went back to their respective dates and friends and resumed their fun. Z.Z. felt much better now that she had Budnick to help cheer her up. Telly, Hannah, her date and Molly sat in a corner and talked about current events.

It was mentioned that the building was rather hot. That's because there were just so many people in there. The air conditioning was on but it just wasn't making much impression on the big number of attendants. As evidence of this, fresh towels from the laundry room were brought in for the warm party goers to wipe their perspiration away.

"Z.Z., are you okay?" Tavernese asked as he came up to her. "You seemed a little disappointed in there."

"I'm better now, thank you." She was smiling and drinking her water bottle sitting next to Budnick.

Casey came over as well and he went next to Pinsky and his date, who were getting a bit too snug with each other. He told them to separate from each other just a little and they obliged.

The rest of the night went by nicely as time flew by and everyone was having such a fun time. Before it was time to head back to the dorms and rooms to turn in for the night, the D.J. said: "We hope you all have had a blast this evening. Before our time comes to a close, let's honor a request from Bobby Budnick to his good friend, Z.Z. Ziff I think her name is, and slow it down with this song."

Then the song "Heaven" by the group Warrant played over the speakers. Budnick went over to Z.Z., took her hand and returned her smiles as he gently escorted her to the dance floor. Other couples joined them, but they were the most prominent in going right to center court.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It was the least I could do," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You deserve it after what pea-brain over there did to you." Ron was now having a verbal spat with the girl he was with earlier.

"I always knew there was something there behind the rebellion in you." She then hugged him. The other couples were either hugging or keeping at arms length.

After the song was finished, the D.J. thanked everyone for coming and having him, and Dr. Saniuk came on the mic and told everyone to go back to their room, or if someone had a guest to call a taxi. The crowd dispersed outside and made their way to their respective rooms.

Sponge and Sue Ellen, careful to make sure Santiago and Putney weren't anywhere near them as they walked, held hands as they made their way back to their dorm.

"This was the best semiformal I ever had, thanks to you, Spongey," she told him.

"Well, I don't think I deserve all the credit," he said, being humble. "You had some fun by yourself."

"You pushed me to. No one had ever done that."

_Maybe this place isn't so bad, after all,_ Sponge thought to himself as they entered the dorm building. _The counselors seemed more relaxed and not as uptight as usual. And i finally got to spend more time with Sue Ellen._

"This was such fun," she said, holding both his hands in front of her room. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." With that, the two leaned in and quickly kissed goodnight on the lips. Then he went back downstairs to his room and she went in hers. Dina followed shortly after. Budnick and Pinsky's dates were in Tavernese and Casey's division, so they had already said their goodnights. Telly slunk into her room with Z.Z. and Hannah and Molly were right behind them as they went next door to their room. All of them were exhausted and plopped down on their beds and fell asleep immediately

After this night, the campers got a healthy second opinion of Watson-Driscoll; it showed that the place may be a bad place to spend their summer, but the social activities, with the semiformal being the granddaddy of them, exposed them to new people and those new people help give them a good time. In short, they all felt better about the camp.


	6. The End of the Summer

Since the semi-formal, it felt as though the remainder of the summer was put on auto drive as it just flew by quicker than a rocket. It was now the second-to-last week of August, which meant that camp was just about coming to a close. The campers were instructed to clean out their rooms before the deadline which was the official last day, August 26. Even more depressing for the campers is that meant that school would start and for the Anawanna campers, it was uncertain if they would ever see the friends that they made here.

* * *

Perhaps no one felt this way more than Sponge. On August 25, all the campers packed their things up and stayed in their dorms and wait for the signal to go to the auditorium for the closing assembly. As Pinsky began dressing down their dorm room on a windy and overcast afternoon, he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling thinking hard about Sue Ellen, the girl of his dreams that he had so much fun with here.

"Look, pal, you can't go moping about it all week," Pinsky told him as he folded his clothes into his duffel bag. "Even if you do keep in touch with her, there are other fish in the sea."

"I don't think so. Everyone in my school picks on me like there's no tomorrow and all the kids in my neighborhood are either little kids or away at college."

"Hey, how do you think I feel about my date to the semiformal? She and I really had fun together, but it's not like it was meant to be you know?"

"Did you see how much we have in common as well? Same nature, same interests and same tendencies."

"Well how do you think she feels?" Pinsky asked this with certainty that she didn't feel the same he did.

But she was after all. Hers and Dina's room had been stripped down already but their beds were intact. Bored and with nothing to do, the two pampered each other up. As Dina helped her work on her toes, she was clearly disappointed about something.

"It's Sponge, isn't it?" Dina asked.

Sue Ellen nodded. "This is the first time I've felt this way about anyone at the end of camp. I mean he's the smartest, sweetest and most charming guy I've come across here."

"Yeah, I could tell you guys couldn't stay away from each other that night. As long as I've gone to camp with him, I don't think he's ever felt that way about a girl."

"It was tough to get too close to him because of the counselors," she replied as she grabbed a nail file and started to give Dina a manicure. "But when we were, I felt like Princess Aurora when she met Prince Phillip."

"What? I don't know what you mean."

"Have you ever seen Sleeping Beauty?"

"That's right, yes I have. I just wasn't sure what you were getting at."

"Before this year, I had never had a real boyfriend. All the guys that ever pursued me were idiots and ragamuffins. He broke that trend. I don't feel like losing him and losing contact with him."

"Well," Dina started teasingly as she blew off her fingernails to smooth the filing and started to apply clear polish. "I think he might still be downstairs. Why don't you go ask him?"

"He is?" she asked excitedly, forgetting about both her wet feet and the counselors' rule about campers staying in their respective floors until the buzzer over the intercom. "One side, sister!" She got up and ran towards the exits. Dina protested, not wanted her to get permanently expelled from camp.

Downstairs, Sponge looked sadly at the picture of the two of them from the semiformal, both looking very happy. He whimpered as he thought about leaving her.

"Dude, you're going to have symptoms of depression if you keep this up, seriously," Pinsky warned.

"I can't help it. She lives in Tampa and I live in L.A. That's a three hour difference."

Then an eager knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Pinsky said as he walked over. "It better not be those counselors of ours." He opened the door and there was a happy-looking Sue Ellen waiting outside.

"Hi! Sponge in there?" she promptly asked.

"Hey, you!" Sponge excitedly said, hopping off his bed as she came in and giving her a big hug. She squeezed him as hard as she could. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again."

"Neither was I," she said. "The end-of-camp assembly tonight never guarantees anyone to see their friends."

"Hop on my bed and let's watch some baseball."

"I'd love to." With that, she lay down next to him on the bed as he put on the Dodgers-Mets showdown. Pinsky looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked her, noticing she came in barefoot.

"Oh, Dina worked on me and I forgot to get my flip-flops on," she replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Uh-huh," Pinsky responded nonchalantly.

Meanwhile a little further down the floor, Budnick was in the middle of putting away his guitar equipment and clothes. His roommate, Ed, was talking on the phone with his mom and suddenly got a little emotional.

"Mom, I'll see you when you come tomorrow," he said with his voice cracking.

"What are you getting all blubbery for?" Budnick asked.

"I'll miss you guys so much," he calmly said. "My first year here and I never thought I would have as much fun as I did."

"Well, hey, it was my first year here, too and I'm probably not going to miss it that much."

"Why not?"

"Didn't the counselors ever give you a hard time?"

"No, not really."

"I have and I told my friends that they make my relationship with my previous camp counselor seem placid. I was ready to attack them more than once."

"It's a good thing you didn't because they could just as easily get Dr. Saniuk involved and he would take care of you for sure."

Budnick just rolled his eyes, glad he was finally over with the camp and even though he would never admit it, he was looking forward to going back to Camp Anawanna with his friends. He had heard the place was nice and clean after fumigation and the SARS epidemic was cleared in the area.

Meanwhile, over in the other dorm building, Donkeylips had just packed his comic books and electronics away and disgustedly watch Rick pile all his things in one big clump and stuff them into his bag.

"How in the world can you live with yourself?" he asked him.

"Hey, I told you, I live my life to the fullest my own way and I'm proud of it."

"I can't wait to get outta here."

"C'mon, pal, it hasn't been that bad, has it?"

"It's been worse than a rainy day in the woods, mostly thanks to you."

Upstairs, the girls were enjoying a game of Scrabble with Hannah and Molly. They were from Minnesota so it wasn't likely they would cross paths again unless they exchanges numbers and addresses. So they did that at the beginning of the day.

"What has been your highlight of the summer, Z.Z.?" Hannah asked as she tallied the final score of their game.

"I think it was when Budnick gave me a happier ending to the semiformal. I was really having a lousy time and he brightened it up for me."

"Telly, how about you?"

"Definitely getting the best of that moron, Peter in one-on-one. He had been so obnoxious to me all summer and I'm glad I finally got the best of him in something."

"Well, mine was when I met you guys," Hannah replied with a straight face and honest voice. "It's not every year we get new campers, especially under circumstances that you guys had and we feel glad that you came to us."

"Well, it wasn't our decision," Telly told her.

"Even so, it still brightened me up. You and your old campmates are great people. What about you, Molly? What was your highlight?"

"Probably when Tavernese encouraged me to meet a single boy at the semiformal. It didn't work, though."

"Why am I not surprised?

* * *

At 6:30 that evening, the campers all made their way to the cafeteria and the commuter lounge for extra room if needed for their final dinner together that summer. Chef Lasko had arranged for the place to be set up with a farewell theme, meaning a casual dress code, and it signalled the end of their time together. After it was over, there was to be a goodbye assembly in which the counselors gave out awards for excellence in their activities as well as recognizing one person for going above and beyond the expectations of the camp. Everyone would recieve certificates for participation.

"How often do you write letters?" Sponge asked Sue Ellen as they sat down together with their dinner. (By the way, she was not caught for going into his room)

"Not too often, but if you want to, we can become penpals."

"And then try to arrange to see each other over Christmas break?"

"Perhaps," she said with slight pessimism in her voice. "But we'll definitely stay in touch, no matter what."

Sponge smiled nodded as Budnick came and sat across from him. "What's going on you two?"

"We're just about to exchange numbers and addresses to keep in touch," Sponge replied.

Budnick looked at Sue Ellen. "You gonna marry him anytime soon?"

She knew he said this in jest, but said with a rather serious tone. "Can we get through high school, first?"

"I concur," Sponge added. Pinsky and Donkeylips came over and joined them, not wanting to separate and some quality time before getting on the bus in the morning.

On the other end of the cafeteria, the girls convened and brought their food over to the same table. Z.Z., Dina and Telly were glad to see each other again and they were also sitting together in order to get an understanding for what the plan was to bring them back home. It was understood that Dina's mom was to pick them up again.

"Is that the plan?" Telly asked Dina when they sat down.

"It is. I got in contact with my mom and she told me she will be here by 11:00. So have your things ready by then."

"Is there anything you'll miss from this place," Z.Z. asked.

"Just Brad, the cute guy I went with to the semiformal with," Dina answered. "And my roommate, Sue Ellen over there with Sponge again. She's a sweetheart. Other than that not much. How about you?"

"Our neighbors, Hannah and Molly. They were quite the company. As for the semiformal, I think I have a second opinion on Budnick, now. How about you, Telly? Any fond memories?"

"Not too much. I had fun writing sports for the camp's newsletter. And I will miss the modern feeling of this camp as opposed to the wooden and natural feel of Camp Anawanna but that's about it."

"Hey, guys," Hannah said, coming up to sit with them. "Do you mind that we sit here?"

"Not at all," Z.Z. said.

"I'll really miss you guys. When we get back to our rooms, do you want to exchange information to stay in contact?"

"Sure," her two neighbors said. Hannah smiled as they enjoyed their last dinner together, at least for now.

* * *

Soon after dinner, it was time for all the campers to proceed to the auditorium for the farewell assembly. The counselors and administrators made their way up to the stage to sit in chairs behind Dr. Saniuk. All of them had papers with them that were aforementioned certificates for excellence, improvement and participation.

"Thank you all for coming here and sharing your summer with us," Dr. Saniuk said over the microphone once everyone settled into their seats and quieted down. "I know this is difficult for you to say goodbye to everyone, especially since many of you have become such good friends. That's been made clear to me by the students that have come to my office for any concerns that they have had over the summer."

"Count me in for that," Sponge said, whispering to Sue Ellen, sitting next to him. She smiled back at him.

"And it hasn't been easy for our four main counselors, either," the doctor continued. "These men have full-time jobs outside of their duties here. For example, Mr. Santiago works as a furniture maker, while Mr. Putney is a painting and wallpaper contractor. Also, Mr. Tavernese owns a bowling alley and bar and Mr. Casey is a carpenter. So they've worked hard around their schedules in order to help out."

"Wow, no wonder they've always seemed to be stressed out," Dina said to herself.

"So with that in mind, let's turn it over to the awards." Dr. Saniuk stepped aside as Santiago and Putney stepped up with their awards to hand out. It took about 13 minutes for them to pass them out because there were so many. Dina got the award for participation in cosmetics making. Sponge for his computer knowledge in one of his activities. Pinsky and Budnick were recognized for their music skills. On a side note to the awards, a savings bond was given to one of the other campers for going above and beyond the expectations of the counselors in their activities and events. The campers that we're familiar with found this award to be extraordinary, especially because the counselors were so strict. After the two of them sat back down, Tavernese and Casey came up and got ready to present their awards. Their presentations took just as long. Z.Z. and Telly were handed awards for their participation in ther respective activities. Donkeylips was recognized for his janitorial work.

Then the extracurricular awards were given out and Mrs. Rosenstein had the privilege to hand those out. She started off by holding up a particular award. It was her own appreciation certificate to give to Z.Z. for her help in the office with her. After that, she read off names for participation in the camp and thanked everyone including campers and counselors.

"Thank you all, we had such fun this year," Dr. Saniuk said, as that was done. "And by the way people from Camp Anawanna, we have been in contact with Dr. Kahn, lately, and he said the place is good as new, so you will be back there next summer. Unless you want to come back here; we'd be happy to have you. But everyone have a safe trip home, stay in school, stay in touch and love life."

* * *

And there were tears abound the next morning as the buses and families came to retrieve the campers. The counselors had already driven off, so the campers were alone in waiting. Dina was waiting for her mother to come pick her, Z.Z. and Telly up at the park benches in the parking lot. They were talking fondly about another summer they had together, albeit separated for the most part and how they looked forward to returning to Camp Anawanna next summer.

"Hey, guys," Hannah came up to them with her bags and Molly right behind her. "Is your ride here yet?"

"Not just yet," Z.Z. answered. "Dina's mom should be here soon, though. Telly and I are going with her."

"My parents just came and so Molly and I are off. We just wanted to come and say goodbye."

"Well, goodbye." Z.Z. gave her a hug. "We're back at our old camp next year, so let's make sure we can see each other sometime over school breaks."

"We'd love that. I know our parents would love to have you then."

"Maybe I could take the two of you to a Bulls game," Telly said, shaking their hands. "And teach you everything I know about basketball."

"No, you're coming with us to a Timberwolves game. Dad and I are season-ticket holders."

Dina came up and gave both of them hugs. "I'm glad we got to know you. You would love it in New York; there's so much to do and all kinds of shopping to do."

"You bet."

"We'll make a plan of it," Molly said, grinning. They all said their final goodbyes and the two sisters went off to their parents' car. Dina's mom showed up shortly afterward and the three girls drove away.

Nearby, Sue Ellen was standing alone, waiting for the airport cab to come pick her up.

"Hey, Sponge," Budnick called to him by the phone booth with his bags. "I think your girlfriend wants a moment with you."

Sponge saw she was, in fact, with some people and not looking very comfortable. So he left his things with Donkeylips and walked over to her. "A little emotional for you?"

"First time I've felt this way." Then came an awkward silence between the two as she turned to face him. "I heard that you're going back to your old camp next year."

"I am. All of us are," he said regrettably. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'm so glad we met. I've never felt this way about a girl before."

"I feel the same," she replied, holding both his hands in hers. "Please stay in touch and come to see me in Florida someday."

"You have my word of honor. I will." She fought back her tears and smiled widely at him. Then the airport cab pulled up and motioned for her to bring her bags in.

"Are we ready, miss?" the driver asked.

"I'll be right there," Sue Ellen called back. She turned her attention to Sponge one last time, leaned in and gave him a big kiss. He returned it gladly. When they broke it off, she let the tears come out as she gave him a big hug as well. "Bye, Spongey. Call me or write me as soon as you can."

"I will," he replied, chocking back tears of his own. She walked into the cab and blew him a kiss as it took off.

"It's tough when this has to happen, huh Spongey," Pinsky said putting his arm around him as he stood there.

"We'll be back in each others' arms eventually," he replied. I know it."

"Well, our bus is here," Donkeylips said coming up behind him. "And they said they'll make a pit stop for lunch somewhere down the road. So come on."

The four guys came to their bus when a familiar voice berated them: "Hey, you slimewipes!" Budnick turned around and saw Bob Kelly run towards them. He looked pretty angry about something. "Why did you guys get me into such trouble?!"

"Hey, that was your comeuppance for being a jerk to us," Sponge said, stepping in front of Budnick.

"Well, now I'm really going to do some damage to you now!" He raised his fist as if he was going to punch all of them at once. The four amigos sprinted into the bus, where the door was closed and they drove off, leaving Bob behind.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the first story in the Salute Your Shorts category. I enjoyed writing it. I hope there will be more stories in this category eventually. Please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
